Beast'n Ponies
by legendarywerewolf206
Summary: What if alien ponies came to Equestrai? And what if they had control over Kaiju? There is only one survivor of a group called Star 5. Her name is Golden Hair and her Kaiju is Titanosaurus.
1. Chapter 1 Titano & Golden To The Rescue

It was a peaceful day in Equestrai as always. The sun shown brightly, the birds chirping and the ponies going about there usual business. However on the moon, it was a different story. There was the sound of an eruption of exploding moon rocks as a gigantic cyborg like beast landed on the moon's surface. The monster was reptilian in nature but several parts of it's body was covered with a strange metallic armor. Two rows of dorsal plates slithered down it's spine and ended at the tail. It had a long snout like a dragon or alligator. This was Cyber-Zilla. The mechanical beast let out a terrifying crackling roar that echoed through the dark void of space.

On the top of the beast's head stood a full grown pony. His skin was a mix of red and black stripes, his mane was the color of soot, his arched eyes glowed like the ember of a dying flame. "Finally, Cyber-Zilla. We made it to the land of Equestrai. And thankfully those annoying Star 5 members haven't caught up with us yet. Now is the time to act! Now is the time to take control of this worthless planet!" The alien pony thundered to himself. Suddenly there was a blinding light behind him. It was almost as bright as a star. Cyber-Zilla spun around with his legs making a weird robot like hum and threw his claws up, ready for action. His tail swung upwards, ready to bat away at what ever was manifesting in the light. The evil looking pony then jumped from his pet Kaiju and hovered in the air towards the left of Cyber-Zilla. The cyborg let out a low hissing like howl at the blinding light. Soon the light began to fade and a silhouette of a gigantic aquatic like dinosaur took it's place. As the light faded more and more the silhouette began to get clearer and clearer. Soon the silhouette was in full view and the light was extinguished. The creature that stood there was, Titanosaurus! "RRRRAAARAAAAEER!" the dinosaur howled. Standing on the Kaiju's left shoulder was a Pegasus around the same size as Rainbow Dash, only that it's skin was as gold as the sun and it's mane was a lime green with a few orange sparkles. "Golden Hair!" the dark alien pony shouted. "How did you and Titanosaurus find us!" he asked. "Simple. All of us ponies share a special connection. We use it to find other ponies, or did you forget that?" the female pony answered. The golden Pegasus then leaped up into the sky and flapped her wings. Hovering next to her Kaiju pet. "You where never the strongest against my Cyber-Zilla! You are an underdog, Golden Hair!" the alien smirked. "Now you die! Cyber-Zilla, attack and defeat Titanosaurus!" he ordered Cyber-Zilla.

Cyber-Zilla then charged forth, emendating a deathly cry of war. Golden Hair ordered Titanosaurus to counterattack with a point of her hoof. Titanosaurus then lashed out with teeth and claws bared. Soon both Kaiju clashed and slammed there fists together and tried to push each other, almost like Sumo wrestlers. Both beasts where evenly matched but Titanosaurus seemed bigger and tougher then the mechanized terror. Cyber-Zilla however was a cheater. On several of his dorsal fins, three metallic boxes lit up blue on the inside. From within the blue glowing boxes a single projectile launched, making a total of three projectiles. Two slammed into Titanosaurus' jaw and another into his chest. The shockwave of the explosion made Titanosaurus loose his grip. Cyper-Zilla then flung around and his tail slammed into the sea monster's torso, knocking him off his feet and flat on his back. Golden Hair felt the pain and let out a sort squeal and crashed into the rocky soil of the moon's surface with a thud. She tried to get back up but the pain was so intense. The reason being is that when your in control of a Kaiju, your nerve system is connected with there's but for the controller, the pain is ten times as worse then for the Kaiju. She let out a sort caught from the dust in her mouth. She was on her side and hooves spread out. She tried to pull herself up but the pain weakened her. Suddenly she heard the sound of hooves landing with a sort thud behind her. The crunching sound of the pony walking was getting closer and closer. Soon it stopped. "Ha! Told you, you where an underdog! Always right in the heart but not in mind. Always making the wrong decisions as your in battle. Thinking you would win!" The dark pony was right behind her, mocking at her bad choices. "Now this is your last great mistake!" he shouted. "No, Kuri Knucker! I'll never given!" Golden shouted. "Hmm. Sorry to hear that. Cyber Zilla use your shock cables!" Kuri ordered Cyber-Zilla. The robot then lifted his arms. Two hanker like devices shout out of both of it's wrists and impaled the dinosaur in different areas of it's torso. Blood shot out as they ripped through the creature's hide and Golden let out a loud scream of pain. Two parts of her underside glowed red in the same sections the hankers impaled Titanosaurus.

Cyber-Zilla gave a little grin and then sent volts of electricity through Titanosaurus' blood stream. The dinosaur rolled around, squalling in pain. So did Golden Hair who was also being electrocuted by Cyber Zilla's shock cables. Although the cables weren't impaled in her, she still felt the pain and was indeed being electrocuted by a strange force. Her pretty mane began to puff up from the static and she began to dose off into sleep. As her eyes weakened and began to blink slowly, Titanosaurus began to flash orange and disappear. This happens often when a Kaiju would be defeated. Soon she pasted out from the intense pain.


	2. Chapter 2 Awakening

'Hey I think she's waking up" a cute like voice echoed. "Well don't get to close, Pinky! Give her some space" a strong female voice replied to the one called Pinky. Her vision was a bit blurry as she awakened. She heard the sounds of beeping like from a computer. Her vision become a bit clearer and she could make out she was in a hospital room. She could also make out six shapes of creatures standing a few inches away from her bed. They where pony like in origin and each was a bright color. Soon her vision was clear. She appeared to be on her back and her hooves laying motionless on the bed. She was rapped up in worm soft blankets. "Hey, wha- where am I?" Golden Hair asked weakly. "Your at the hospital. I found you laying around in Everfree forest. You looked really out of it." the purple unicorn stated softly, as if trying to comfort the Pegasus. "In a forest? Not on the moon?" Golden asked all confused. The ponies looked at each other with concerning expression. Then they looked back at Golden. "You must of hit your skull really hard there partner," the orange pony replied. "No I'm not crazy! I was really on the moon!" Golden shouted. "Relax, no pony said you where crazy. You just need your rest. I'm sure we could sort this out after you get better." The unicorn said with a soft voice again. "I guess your right" Golden answered. "Do you have a name?" the purple unicorn asked. "Yes I do. It's Golden Hair." she answered. "My name is Twilight Sparkle" the purple unicorn replied. "Mine is Fluttershy" a yellow pony with a pink mane stated. "Rarity is my name" A beautiful unicorn told Golden. "Pinky is mine!" the pink pony stated with a yelp of excitement. "yawl can call me, Applejacks" the orange pony said. "Rainbow Dash, right here!" the rainbow Pegasus addressed. "Ha, ha I think that's about everyone." Twilight finished. "Now you rest up, the nurse said you'll be better in the morning." Twilight told Golden. But before Twilight and her friends walked out Gold forgot something. "Wait, Wait!" They all stopped and looked back at the golden Pegasus. "Yea?" Twilight asked. "Did you happen to see anything strange near by?" Twilight looked thoughtful for a second then answered, "No, why?" she asked. "Just a curiosity" Golden answered back softly. "Alright." Twilight answered and then they exited Golden's hospital room. She then put her head on the pillow and dove right back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 Life On The New Planet

The next day Rainbow and Golden where walking together side by side. Checking out the wonders of Ponyville. Although the alien Pegasus looked down, Rainbow saw that and tried to cheer her up. "Hey what's with the long face?" Rainbow Dash asked. Golden then looked towards her new friend. "Oh..nothing. Just remembering my past." she said sadly. "Oh, what happened?" Rainbow Dash asked again. "I don't really like to talk about it." Golden replied. "But I like to know!" she shouted out loud. They stopped in the middle of town and every pony looked at them with concerning looks after hearing Rainbow Dash's outburst. Golden looked around and blushed. She then reared down and made a little frown before galloping away from Rainbow Dash, crying. "Wait, I'm sorry!" Rainbow Dash shouted but Golden Hair didn't hear it and continued to gallop away. Rainbow Dash felt extremely guilty for snapping at Golden Hair. Later that night at a party in Twilight's house the entire Mane 6 was there and was worried about Golden not being present. They where all in the kitchen, sitting at the table. There was eight seats, extras for Golden and Spike. In front of them on the table sat a plate that had White Cake with pink frosting on top. A fork and napkin was provided. The 6 ponies and Spike took several bites of there cakes when there was the sound of Twilight's door opening. And there in the kitchen entrance stood, Golden. "GOLDEN!" Rainbow Dash shouted and ran to her. "I'm so, so sorry for what happened earlier today!" she shouted. "It's fine, Rainbow." Twilight then got up and walked towards Golden Hair. "Come on, there's a nice piece of cake waiting for you. Pinky was the one who baked for us." she gently told the yellow Pegasus. "Thank you" she answered Twilight. Soon the gang was all at the table and Golden was enjoying the pie Pinky baked. "So, how do you like it?" Pinky asked. "Oh, it's delicious. I never had cake like this in a long time!" Pinky smiled in thanks. "So where are you from?" Rarity asked. "Oh, see I don't like to talk about my past." Golden said sadly. "Oh, I'm sorry." Rarity said in surprise and guilt. She didn't want to upset her new friend. "It's alright. You didn't know." Golden replied. A few minutes later everyone was finished eating and left. Besides Twilight and Spike since it was there house. Golden was sitting on a hill near a valley, looking up at the beautiful night sky. She sighed. "Why dose he want to destroy everything that's beautiful?" she then began to weep. Tears fell down her cheeks and see wiped her right eye with her hoof. Suddenly there was a blinding light. As the light faded, Titanosaurus was towering over her. He reared his head lower and gave her a lick on her right cheek. She didn't noticed Titanosaurus until he licked her. She looked up and stopped crying, it turned to happiness. "Oh, Titano, you always know how to make me happy." the dinosaur then tilted his head and gave a little smile. He then disappeared in the light again. "Hey!" Twilight's voice called out. Golden then stood up and looked down upon the unicorn. "Twilight, what is it?" she asked her newest friend. "You can't be out here! You need to come back to my place!" Twilight answered. "Oh, I didn't know I was welcomed to stay there." Golden yelled back. "Of coarse you are! Come on." The two then raced back to Ponyville and back to Twilight's house, it was now pitched black outside and Twilight was thankful she found Golden Hair in time."


	4. Chapter 4 Destroy The Destroyah

As Golden Hair was sleeping, she was having an awful nightmare. It was the time when Destroyah, the ultimate Kaiju, invaded her planet. It was being mind controlled by no other then Kuri Knuckler, the evil demon pony from another universe. He was hiding in the planet's atmosphere, he doesn't like to be in the line of fire. Meanwhile back on the planet, Destroyah was blowing up an emerald tower with his pink oxygen destroyer mouth ray. The explosion's vibrations shook the nearby palace. Inside the main hall, Golden was there. The only pony that was there with her was Princess Bravelight who looked a lot like Princess Celestia but had a different colored mane, it was the color of bright aura, her wings like fire, and skin like the color of snow. Golden was her apprentice. Golden Hair was terrified by the sounds of gun fire and explosions rocking outside there palace. She let out a little scream, dove onto the ground, placed her hooves above her head and began to shake with fright, fearing that the palace will collapse on them. Princess Bravelight went over to comfort her, she sat down beside her and placed her front hoof over Golden's back, trying to calm her down. "It's all right little one, I'm sure your brother and the other Star 5 members can destroy the Destroyah." She said softly. Golden looked up with fright in her eyes, "But, they can't! Destroyah is like one of the most powerful monsters we have on our list!" Golden yelled. "Hmhm, powerful yes, but not as powerful as your brother's Kaiju." Bravelight replied. "Wait, my brother's? You mean….Godzilla! she yelled.

Meanwhile outside the palace Destroyah had picked up a Maser-Tank with his tail then he flung it into another emerald tower. The tower collapsed as the tank exploded upon impact with it. Suddenly there was a sound of a recognizable vocalization. "AAAAARAAAORAORORAEA!" it thundered behind Destroyah. The dragon like monster turned around and there, standing about around half of Destroyah's height was, Godzilla! Godzilla readied himself by bringing up his talons and his tail waving around rapidly. Destroyah's mouth began to sizzle with ice cold, pink glowing oxygen. Godzilla's mouth began to shine with a blue light and his dorsal fins began to spark the same color. Soon both Kaiju fired there breath weapons and there was an intense explosion of light and heat in between the Kaiju as there beams collided. As the smoke cleared Godzilla realized Destroyah had disappeared. He looked around, all confused. Suddenly there was a powerful force that knocked Godzilla on the back of the head. It was Destroyah who had taken flight after the smoke cloud faded and attacked Godzilla from behind. The force of Destroyah's impact sent Godzilla flying into a small house made of pure gold, the house erupted into millions of pieces as Godzilla's face smashed upon it. Destroyah then zipped upwards and hovered in the sky, gazing upon his fallen victim. Destroyah let out a demonic howl. "RRRAAAEEEEAEAAA!" Destroyah sounded. Godzilla then slowly began to rise and then shook off all the ruble on him. Godzilla then looked up and gave a low growl at one of his most powerful adversaries. Godzilla then stomped on the ground with his left foot, then slammed his tail onto the ground as well. His dorsal fins then glowed blue and finally he let out a blast of his atomic breath at the Kaiju. The beam spiraled in Destroyah's direction and finally the beam of radiation pierced Destroyah's chest. Destroyah reared his head up and let out a cry of pain. Yellow blood shot out of his mouth, then the frills on each side of his head exploded and finally Destroyah erupted in gooey mixture of yellow liquid and red smithereens. Meanwhile in the palace both the Princess and her apprentice heard the sound of Destroyah's defeat fallowed by Godzilla's victorious shriek. "See, I told you Godzilla and your brother could defeat him" Princess Bravelight told her young apprentice. Meanwhile in the void of space, Kuri Knuckler let out a temper tantrum and stomped his hooves all around, thinking he would hit a surface in the endless darkness of space. He then let out a sigh and retreated from the planet to find another Kaiju.


End file.
